Mama's the Monster Raising Official
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Black. Synopsis Gorgom kidnaps mothers to nurture its army of mutants, and BLACK finds himself facing an implacable enemy. Plot As a couple arrives home with their newborn baby in their arms, they are suddenly accosted by a crustacean creature, who spews some sort of foam-like substance which incapacitates the man. Kohtaro, who happened to pick up the woman's screams of help, rides to ward off the monster, in order to give them enough time to escape. However, the monster grabs the woman and goes with her through a crevice on the ground, just as her older son arrives and witnesses the scene. Soon, on the news, there reports of mothers being kidnapped all over the city, all of them having given birth just moments before being kidnapped. While Kohtaro, Kyoko and Katsumi watch this, the boy from before, Taichi, enters their shop, pleading to Kohtaro to save his mother, saying he is guilty for her kidnapping for being a bad son to her. Kohtaro agrees to help and rides out, leaving Taichi under Kyoko and Katsumi's care, but he soon follows after Kohtaro despite the girls' objections. In the meantime, Darom praises the Crab Mutant's efforts in kidnapping the mothers, while Bishium explains that the women will be used to hatch the Mutant's eggs, as their maternal nature will nurture the embryos so they will grow strong enough that Gorgom will be able to conquer the world with an army of Crab Mutants. While patrolling, Kohtaro sees a woman who lost the grip of her baby stroller, and he quickly jumps in to catch it. As it turns out, however, it's a trap: the Crab Mutant attacks him from inside the stroller, and they start to fight. Nearby, unknown to them, Taichi is watching and, intent on saving his mother, he notices a crevice on the ground like the one the Mutant used to take his mother away. Without a second thought, he jumps in. As the battle rages on, Kohtaro transforms into BLACK, but even with his most powerful attacks, he can't get the upper hand on the Crab Mutant, who spits his acidic foam on the hero, greatly harming him. Feeling unable to fight further, BLACK calls for Road Sector to escape and nurse his wounds. Later, in his garage, he tries to figure out a way to beat the Crab Mutant by remembering how he defeated other Gorgom Mutants, like the Bat, Silkworm, Eagle and Rhino Mutants. None of this gives Kohtaro the answers he seeks, until he finds a pint of the Crab Mutant's blood on the Road Sector's body, from when it ran him over to save BLACK. Kohtaro promptly analyzes it, finding out that the substance is highly flammable and that it has a high concentration of amoeba. While Kohtaro knows that he can find amoeba colonies in polluted seas, it still does not help narrow down the monster's whereabouts. Knowing the Crab Mutant's weakness, Kohtaro takes it upon himself to come up with a new, more powerful final blow to destroy it. As BLACK, he undergoes a strenuous training, but cannot find the right move, until he notices a puppy hanging on to a cliff before falling, followed by a huge boulder. BLACK jumps in to save the animal, and manages to shatter the boulder with a more potent Rider Punch, which just happens to be the technique he was seeking. Meanwhile, Taichi arrives at the Gorgom incubation chamber, where his mother is, and promptly urges her and the others to leave, when the Crab Mutant arrives, trying to kill him for disrupting the operation. Kohtaro, having heard Taichi's screams, shows up soon after, and a projection of Bishium taunts him, saying he will only be good for food to the Mutant. He takes the fight to a warehouse adjacent to the chamber, where he transforms to hold the monster off. Dodging one of the Mutant's attacks, BLACK notices he struck a gasoline drum, causing the fuel to leak. He then tricks the Crab Mutant into destroying more tanks and with a live wire lights the liquid on fire, rendering the monster defenseless to his powered-up Rider Punch and allowing BLACK to use the Rider Kick to finish it off. He then leads Taichi, his mother and the other women to safety before burning down the Crab Mutant eggs and destroying the facility. Cast to be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode alongside episode 37, . *Road Sector is added to the opening sequence following The Rider Machine's debut in the The previous episode. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 2 features episodes 11-22.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 1 features This is Kamen Rider Black & episodes 1-17.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 2, DVD Cover. Black_Volume_1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes